Le chocolat, c'est pour les courageux !
by GinaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Le chocolat donne du courage à un certain héros à lunettes. Univers alternatif après la 5ème année.


Disclamer: Harry et ses compagnons appartiennet à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

L'auteur de "Chocolate belong to the brave" est VerelLupin.

C'est un AU. Prends place durant la 6ème année d'Harry.

_Italiques sont les pensées de Ginny_. **Gras sont celles de Harry**.

* * *

_Le chocolat, c'est pour les courageux ! _

Ginny était assise seule dans la bibliothèque, encore. Hermione s'était éclipsée, prétextant des devoirs de préfets_. "Personnellement_, _les seuls véritables devoirs d'Hermione étaient probablement, de bécoter Ron à perdre haleine dans une des classes inutilisées," _pensa Ginny.

Elle étouffa un baîllement tout en remballant ses livres quand un petit hibou blanc ressemblant à Pig atterrit dans son sac. Après l'avoir extrait de son livre de potions, elle remarqua un petit oeuf en chocolat accroché à sa patte.

"_Bien, je pense que c'est une femelle, je ne suis pas sur le point de violer une pauvre petite chouette, non ? Passons_,_" _pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle qu'elle détachait le colis, recevant un faible petit cri de son messager épuisé.

_"Pas de nom ? Pas d'autres indices ? Mais bon sang qui a bien pu envoyer ça ?"_ Il ressemblait étrangement aux oeufs que sa mère faisait, mais ce n'était pas Noël ou un anniversaire ou même Pâques, alors pourquoi diable en a-t-elle envoyé un ?

Ginny pensa immédiatement à Draco Malefoy, mais il savait mieux que de lui chercher des problèmes depuis le Chauve-Furie qu'elle lui avait lancé l'année dernière. Elle se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir particulier.

Ces pensées dérivèrent ensuite automatiquement vers Harry Potter._ " N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen de sortir ce satané garçon de ma tête ?" _Si seulement elle connaissait un bon sort de bannissement.

Elle pouvait presque entendre Hermione " Ginny, ces sorts-là sont dangereux et devraient être minutieusement étudier avant d'être performer." Elle lâcha un long soupir, s'attirant un regard menaçant de Madame Pince.

Se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle a osé ouvrir des oeufs en chocolat dans la bibliothèque, elle décida de partir à la recherche de Harry.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à résoudre ce mystère, _"_ _pas que j'ai besoin de voir ses cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux verts cachés derrière ses lunettes. Nooon, pas du tout." _Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son propre esprit puisse se moquer d'elle. C'était un nouveau concept.

Elle le trouva dans la Salle sur Demande, s'entraînant au duel avec un coussin, l'esprit ailleurs.

" - Salut Harry. _"Non ça c'était trop joyeux, on m'a jeté un sort d'allégresse ou quoi ! Franchement ! "_

Le coussin profita de cette diversion pour attaquer Harry, l'atteignant en plein visage, mettant ainsi ses lunettes de travers.

- Hey Gin...ny. Je veux dire, salut Gin. **"** **Bien Potter, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ? "**

Il sa lança un regard menaçant, mentallement bien sûr, et se tourna vers Gin.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. **"** **Gin... voilà, ça c'était bien. Maintenant concentres-toi**,**"** se cria-t-il à lui-même.** " Merlin, elle avait déjà compris ?! " **Harry savait que c'était trop demander, il avait espérait qu'elle serait peut-être bouchée de ce côté-là, comme son frère. Non, pas de chance, Ron avait hérité de toute la densité et stupidité de la famille.

Ginny remarqua qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. _" Il va bien ? " _Elle mit sa curiosité pour son oeuf de côté et s'approcha d'Harry, apposant la main sur le front du jeune homme.

- Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

_" Inspires, expires, c'est juste son front et il n'a pas bondit sur ses pieds, criant et s'échappant de la pièce " _pensa-t-elle, se forçant à respirer normalement.

**" Oh mon doux Merlin, elle me touche les cheveux, le front. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a demandé déjà ? "**

- Ah oui, tu voulais savoir pour l'oeuf, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, se concentrant sur le visage de Ginny.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué le nombre de tâches de rousseur sur le nez de la jeune fille. **" Ron a des tâches de rousseur ? Qui ça intéresse ?! " **se demanda-t-il.** " De toute façon, celles de Ginny sont certainement plus jolies que celles de Ron " **

- Je pensais que l'oeuf était approprié puisque ça a commencé notre amitié, et j'espérait que ça pourrait commencé quelque chose d'autre... Il s'interrompit quand il vit sa réaction. **" Attends, pourquoi elle a l'air secouée et pourquoi sa bouche est-elle grande ouverte ? Elle a vraiment de belles lèvres, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essaye de se les mordre ? " **

Quelque part dans un placard à balais, Ron et Hermione entendirent un bruit sourd. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur séance de bécotage.

Ginny regarda l'horreur se répandre sur le visage d'Harry, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, tel un poisson. Puis il tomba au sol, comme frappé d'un Petrificus Totalus.

Elle aurait ri si son esprit n'avait pas était ailleurs. _" Je n'ai pas dit ce que je voulais, encore moins à propos de l'oeuf" _

Elle pouvait presque se voir debout, immobile, et Harry à ses pieds et elle, perdue dans ses pensées, se tenant là comme une imbécile.

_" Par la barbe de Merlin !! Est-ce qu'il a dit ce que je pense qu'il a voulu dire" _Bien ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à le réveiller et ouvrir l'oeuf.

Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Ginny penchée sur lui.

- Harry ? Harry, tu vas bien ?

Il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire mais il avait dû paraître ridicule en tombant comme ça. Il sourie timidement et se frotta la tête en s'asseyant.

- Désolé pour ça, j'espère que je ne me suis pas rendu totalement idiot.

- Pas totalement, répondit Ginny.

Ils s'assirent contre quelques coussins tandis que Ginny prit l'oeuf de sa poche, ouvrit le papier l'enveloppant et le cassa en deux. Il était creux et contenait un papier.

Elle le déplia et regarda Harry. Il avait pâli et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir encore une fois.

- Attends.. Peut-être que tu devrais ça en privé. Il déglutit difficilement. **" Comme si tu ne t'étais pas déjà grandement ridiculisé " **railla son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ouvre des oeufs Harry ", souria-t-elle, tremblotante, et commença à lire.

Chaque jour qui passe, mon moral est un peu plus bas

Sirius me manque, comment ai-je pu surmonter ça ?

Je n'ose pas relâcher toute ma colère.

Dumbledore est égal à lui-même,

Il est désolé mais il ne sait rien.

Non rien.

Il n'y a eu personne d'aussi loyal que toi.

Tu m'as sorti du noir dans lequel je me trouvai,

Et rendu mon monde plus gai.

Autour de moi, tout me ramenait à toi.

Comme une soeur, c'est ce que tu étais pour moi.

Il m'aura fallu 5 ans, pour voir qui tu étais vraiment.

Comment puis-je détruire Voldemort sans toi ?

Je me demande comment.

Partout c'est le même rengaine,

Ils m'aiment parce qu'ils me craignent .

Je ne peux penser à une personne plus belle que toi.

Je ne peux nier l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Dis-moi que tu m'attendais,

Car j'ai réalisais que moi je t'attendais.

Personne ne m'aime comme toi tu le fais.

Je ne peux nier que ces sentiments sont vrais.

Personne ne me conforte comme toi tu le fais,

Car j'ai réalisé que je t'attendais.

Tu n'as pas vu que la cicatrice.

Je ne peux nier que ces sentiments sont vrais.

Tu as rendu mon monde plus gai.

Autour de moi, tout me ramènait à toi.

Rien que toi.

Chaque jour, mon attente est moins longue,

Pour toi.

Je t'attendais toi,

Juste toi.

J'avais attendu juste pour toi.

Harry se tortillait les mains, ce silence était en train de le tuer. Il voulait une réponse, mais il n'osait pas la regarder. " Quel grand héros tu ferais" pensa-t-il.

Ginny replia le bout de papier, cassa un morceau de chocolat et le lui tendit.

Harry le prit et avec un courage digne d'un Gryffondor, il leva les yeux vers Ginny.

Elle ne dit rien, et mâcha tranquillement son chocolat.

" Heu..., Gin ? demanda Harry avalant son morceau de chocolat avec difficulté. C'est un oui ou euh... non ?

Ginny se retourna et le fixant ouvertement, puis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu sais, tes yeux ont vraiment ce vert d'un crapaud frais du matin quand ils sont grands ouverts comme ça," dit-elle dans le ton de la conversation.

Harry pensa qu'être embrasser par Ginny était comme manger du chocolat. Doux et suave et oh tellement enivrant. Du moins, c'était sa dernière pensée avant que...

Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard, hermione et Ron discutaient en marchant main dans la main quand leur conversation fut interrompu par le second bruit sourd de la nuit.

Ginny était assise dans la Salle sur Demande avec un Harry Potter très hébété, reposant sur ses genoux.

" - Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te réveiller avec un baiser, dit-elle voyant son lèger regard niais.

- Non, juste avec du chocolat, " répondit-il. Puis elle l'attira vers lui pour un autre morceau de chocolat.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, français et anglais. ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a encouragé à continuer. 

Un très grand merci à ces gens-là.

A la prochaine.

GinaWeasleyPotter.

P.S: j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le poème. On dira que Harry n'est pas un grand poète, ce qui nous donne un point commun.


End file.
